Galactic Campaign (October 21, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Meganee: And welcome back to another Galactic Campaign. This time, we'll be getting a big announcement from Prism Force. Wonder what it will be? So I'll be leaving the room to our twelve soldiers. Go for it, Prism Force! Sumire: Sumire says number one?! Sumire is number one!! Sumire on the flower field!! Hanasaki Sumire here. Ichigo: Go Go!! Ichigo!!! Amanogawa Ichigo, satsu~ Mikan: Angel Arrow, nano! Shiratama Mikan, nano~ Akane: π is equal to 3.14? Wrong! I'm the answer to every question. (blushes) Urawa Akane, that was embarrasing!! Cause 3.14 is actually correct. Klara: Klärchen, Klärchen, cute and perfect. It's Katarimoto Klara, desu! Sango: Mei! Mei! Fresh goat's milk! Delivered by Yagichi Sango. Yurika: From the land of the rising sun, it's Hanasaki Yurika! Ann: Leave it to...Fukuhara Ann. At your service~ Layla: Give Layla that energetic wave! Under the moon, Kaguya Kayla! Miele: Can you see me? It's Migizuki Miele. Yayoi: Everyone, are you all being good citizens today? Well, that just makes me, Kikugakki Yayoi, proud for all of you. Nozomi: Asahina Nozomi! NozoNozo Strike~ Sumire: The twelve of us are... Prism Force: PRISM FORCE! Sumire: Just like what Meganee said, we have a very big announcement today. We'll get to that by the near end of the program so stick around Little Soldiers. Ichigo: Okay, so besides that announcement, do we have any more stuff to tell people today? Sumire: Actually, I have planned sections for our show. One of them is.. ..datadada...Shiritori! Nozomi: I'm bad at that game!! Ichigo: Don't worry, Nozomi, you can do it! Mikan: Mikan thinks we all know what Shiritori is, nano? (Rest of Prism Force nod their heads as a sign that they know the game.) Miele: But who should start? Sumire: I'll start coz I'm the leader!! We'll do it Prism Force order. (Triva: Prism Force order is the official order on how the members are listed - Sumire, Ichigo, Mikan, Akane, Klara, Sango, Yurika, Ann, Layla, Miele, Yayoi, Nozomi) Klara: Ugh... (As the game is being played, Ginga no Mahou can be heard playing from the background) Sumire: Live (ライ'ブ') Ichigo: Blooming♡Blooming (ブ'''ルミング♡ブルミング') (Aikatsu Song) Mikan: Gluttony ('グ'ラト'ニ'ー) Akane: Niconico ('に'こに'こ') Klara: Heart (Kokoro 'こ'こ'ろ') Sango: Six (Roku 'ろく') Yurika: Nut (Kurumi 'く'る'み') Ann: Future (Mirai 'み'ら'い') Layla: Go (Igo 'いご') Miele: Rice (Gohan 'ご'はん) (An error sound can be heard) Yayoi: Miele, Rice (ごはん) ends with ん so it's an unacceptable answer. Miele: I'm sorry! Mikan: According to Big Sister, the game won't end until all of us got acceptable answers, nano! Sumire: Oh my! Well, Prism Force, let's do our best this time! (Rest of Prism Force agrees.) Sumire: Here I go! Laala (らぁ'ら') Ichigo: Etto, Ramen ('ら'めん) (An error sound occured) Sumire: Again, distance (Haruka はる'か') Ichigo: Beyond (Kanata 'か'な'た') Mikan: Sun (Taiyo 'た'い'よ') Akane: Night sky (Yozora 'よ'ぞ'ら') Klara: Lavander (ラベン'ダ'ー) Sango: I love you (Daisuki 'だ'いす'き') Yurika: Miracle (Kiseki 'き'せ'き') Ann: Kimono ('き'も'の') Layla: Wish (Nozomu 'の'ぞ'む') Miele: Chest (Mune 'むね') Yayoi: Cat (Neko 'ねこ') Nozomi: Cosmo ('コ'スモ'ス') Sumire: Advance ('す'す'め''') (a clear sound occured, telling them that they played well in Shiritori) Prism Force: (Make exhausted-like sounds) Sumire: It is a miracle for us to pass that game! Yurika: I know right, oneechan! Sumire: Anyways, let's get back! I almost forgot. We just performed our Halloween live few days ago and our center is done via voting. Mikan got to be the center of that live! Layla: (hugs Mikan) Congratulations Mikan-chan~ Mikan: Thank you so much, nano! Ann: And now, my promised treat for you. A big bun just for our very own angel. Mikan: Thank you, nano! (eats the bun) Delicious, nano~ Ann: I'm glad you like it. Sumire: Many were quite asking us via Pritter when will be our next live? Klara: Many were retwitting that post as well. Some even sub commented. Sumire: Well, we just did our Halloween live but we'll be kinda doing another one in November to celebrate the coming of winter. Akane: Polls will be decided by fans this live on who will be the live's center, as well. Sango: Our song is still being chosen underway so please expect that soon. Yayoi: If you look at it, we never really payed attention to our sub unit activities at all. Nozomi: Ann and I are still finalizing stuff so I think ours will be soon. Ann: But what about the rest? Layla: Ughh...Amanogawa-sensei? Ichigo: We'll get to there no sweat, satsu! Sumire: For those who don't know, Prism Force is divided into six sub units, Twilights*, SunRise!, Parametric, Azalea Legend, Èclaire and Skrabble. We formed these units in order to participate in a Symphonata! event that has unit number limitations. Yurika: Well, sooner we know that our sub units became so popular and that one of them is already being part of Nijiru's shipping world. (The rest looks at Klara and Sango) Klara: Wh-what are you all looking at us like that. Sango: (tilts head) Eh?! Miele: Yurika and I will do our best too, won't we? Yurika: Couldn't have said it better myself. I still can't get over the fact that Sion sent me to space. Sumire: No one is surprised coz you always end up there. Yurika: Tehe~ Oneechan, want a samurai punishment? (burning aura) Sumire: I took it back! Yayoi: Akane and I are still researching. Mikan: Really, nano? Nozomi: I don't think it's necessary. Akane: B-but, we have too! Yayoi: I agree! Nozomi: So we ended up with two nerds here. Sumire: Other news will be, ahem, my birthday live! Expect that one. Oh and a currently being filmed movie starring us. Ichigo: I'm excited to show that trailer, satsu! Sumire: Well, I think you've all waited enough so this is our important announcement. I hope you all stick your ears out for this. One, two, three... Prism Force: Prism Force 1st Concert: To the Cosmos! Sumire: We, Prism Force, will be having a two day concert soon. We'll also be selling tickets to people soon as well! So stay updated for more info about it! Layla: Tickets will be in twelve designs. So, each of us will get our own designs. You can buy these and choose the ticket that has your favorite member on. Nozomi: Promotional material, like caps, coffee mugs and pens, will be sold to commemorate our first live. Sumire: So, see you there Little Soldiers. Yurika: Oneechan, I think we're running out of time. Sumire: Oh right! Well, we'll see you in another Galactic Campaign. Prism Force: From Prism Force, see you next time! ---- Furawa: I had a wonderful sleep, flo~ Squi: Ne, can wake up already. The kids are already out of the studio, squi~ Furawa: No way! Squi, let's get out of here, flo~ Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Prism Force